


Subway™

by Sonamyluffer101



Series: Commissions [10]
Category: Horrortale (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Cunnilingus, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Fluff, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), How Do I Tag, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sans - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Subways, We love him, angst and smut and fluff, chrissy - Freeform, i don't remember how to tag properly, intercourse, sammich - Freeform, sans is a comfort, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamyluffer101/pseuds/Sonamyluffer101
Summary: Chrissy had a traumatic past, just like Sans.He was trying to heal her her through the pain, slowly.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Commissions [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393768
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Subway™

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chrissytude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissytude/gifts).

> This is a commission for [Chrissytude!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissytude) I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I take commissions through my discord server or my Twitter, which are down below in the end notes <3

Chrissy’s past had really fucked her up, mentally.

She was never a normal girl. She struggled to go out into public places, and struggled to speak with anybody. She feared almost everybody, and only found comfort when she was curled up in bed, and completely safe from the outside world. And then again, being completely alone  _ also _ scared her. She felt much better when the one person she trusted was around. 

When Sans was there.

Of course, when she met him, it was hard to form a bond and begin a wall of trust, but… they got there.

She fell in love. Something she never thought she would be able to do.

He became safety… began a net for her to fall back on. He was somebody she knew she didn’t have to fear, and she knew would keep her safe. She believed him when he said he loved her, and he never got mad when she wasn’t in the mood for talking.

...But she still had some pretty big fears.

She was worried that her problems would become too much for him. Her fears and insecurities would hold him down from healing from is  _ own _ trauma, and he couldn’t deal with that on top of fixing himself and Papyrus. They were starving and went through so much…

...But she had similar battles. She went through starvation, and…

That was a story for another time.

Sans had just gotten home from work, and when the bedroom door opened and she could finally see him, she felt butterflies in her belly. She had just seen him this morning, but it still felt like forever. Time had no real value when you missed somebody.

“...Hiya,” She greeted him, softly, containing her excitement as she stayed in bed. She loved when he would come cuddle her as soon as he came in the door, and it happened pretty much every day, luckily for her. As expected, he laid beside her and pulled her close to him for a much needed cuddle. He didn’t enjoy working, but he knew he had to do it. He’d rather be there all day, just like she wanted him to be. Time apart wasn’t  _ hell, _ but it sure felt close.

“hey,” He said, nuzzling the top of her head. They both needed it, him after working through such a rough day, and her after missing him for so long.

She melted into his arms. It felt like they were made just for her, and that fact made her feel lucky. She believed he was meant for her… he was her savior. 

He kept her alive.

“...you eat today?” He asked, knowing damn well she wouldn’t eat on her own.

She didn’t feel like she was allowed to.

She shook her head, not much for speaking when she didn’t need to. She preferred yes or no questions so she didn’t  _ have _ to speak.

“how come?” He asked, sounding almost disappointed. She felt a small twinge of guilt.

“...Not hungry.”

It was a lie, and they both knew that. She was very hungry, but she had been  _ way _ too afraid to go and get something from the kitchen. PTSD fucked her up, and she felt like she needed permission every single time she wanted to get some food.

Or to do anything, really.

“...don’t lie,” He said, making her feel a rush of anxiety.

She fucked up again.

“...I-I’m… Not hungry,” She repeated herself, shaking. She didn’t fear him, she just… feared doing the wrong thing.

  
“...look at me.”

He cupped her face and made her look him in the sockets. He needed her to understand this, for her own well being. He worried about her… as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t be there every second of the day to make sure she was eating.

He could see her lip beginning to wobble, and he knew he needed to be gentle with her.

“...what did we talk about?”

She knew exactly what he was referring to, and it made her anxious. She wasn’t doing the right thing… wasn’t doing what he wanted her to do, and he was going to make her say it.

“...It’s… okay to eat?” 

She didn’t believe it herself… found it impossible to understand, but she knew that’s what he wanted her to say.

“exactly.” He looked so proud of her.

...She wished she could always make him that proud, but she just…

“...I-I just can’t get in the habit.” She wanted to, she  _ really _ did… her mind just sent wave after wave of fear through her body when she even  _ thought _ about going to feed herself without him there.

He gave her a smile, one that most people would find terrifying, but she knew it was a genuine one that had no malicious intent.

“we’ll work on it. i went through it too, remember?”

...He had no idea.

All he knew was that she went through a period of starvation and suffering, but he knew  _ nothing _ about what actually happened. She couldn’t bring herself to tell him yet. It was her own burden to carry.

So, she nodded, and cuddled closer to him. She trusted he could help, at least a little bit.

“we’ll get dinner soon… we can go out. work on your social skills.”

...She stiffened a bit. She knew he was trying to help, but  _ God, _ she did  _ not _ want to do that. She hated people… hated public settings, and knowing people were around watching her. Judging her, even by her food choice.

Apparently, he could read the dread on her face, because he spoke up pretty quickly.

“...give it a try, okay? you can get whatever you want.”

...That sounded pretty nice. Knowing she had permission to order whatever she wanted made her feel happy.

…”...Okay. Okay, I’ll try. But, just… somewhere close? Don’t… wanna go far.”

She didn’t want to go at all.

“well, what’s the closest place?”

“...Um… Subway, I think.” She liked that place, well enough. It could get old, really fast, but it was enjoyable every now and then. She wasn’t too picky with her food.

Fuel was fuel.

“alright. that works… carbs, meats, vegetables.”

He always seemed to be very… health conscious when it came to her, while he would eat anything and everything. It was almost annoying, but she appreciated it in a way. It was just a little bit hypocritical.

“let’s go,” He said, as he pulled her up out of the bed and took a short cut to the restaurant.

** _\---_ **

...There were a lot of people around.

Chrissy had immediate panic run through her body, and all she wanted to do was  _ hide. _ This wasn’t safety… this wasn’t good. She needed to go back to bed and hide under her blankets while Sans rubbed her back. She needed comfort, but she didn’t know how to  _ ask _ for it… she felt so trapped.

Terrified.

She gripped onto his arm for dear life while he looked over the menu, and when she looked up too, she almost threw up. There were so many options… she didn’t know what to do. What was the right choice here? Was there even a correct answer?

“...U-Um…”

She didn’t know how to form sentences in the moment.

Sans made a small humming noise, and pat the top of her head, showing that he was there and that he had her. She would be just fine.

“you’re okay.”

She watched as the line grew shorter and shorter, panicking internally as she tried to figure out what she wanted. What if what she chose was bad and he said no? What if he said yes, but later on scolded her for it? What if she didn’t even like it?

She didn’t  _ know! _

Once it was Sans’s turn, he started to order, already knowing exactly what she wanted, and she felt like she couldn’t breathe. He looked at her, just like the worker, and they both waited for her order, and she just… couldn’t answer.

“...I-I don’t know!” She exclaimed, panic clear on her face.

He shushed her gently, trying to calm her down. “that’s okay. just read and decide. no rush.”

“Th-There’s people!” The line was growing larger and larger, and she needed to choose soon or else everybody would get mad, and they’d yell at her, or hit her, or do  _ something. _ She couldn’t handle it… any of it.

Sans squeezed her hand, trying his hardest to reassure her, but nothing was really working.

“it’s okay.”

“I-I can’t choose, I’m sorry!”

“baby. deep breath. you’re okay,” He tried one more time to reassure her and calm her down, but it just didn’t work.

She burst into tears, feeling overwhelmed and terrified.

She felt like a failure as Sans let other people go before them and they had to go off to the side so she could calm down. She ruined everything, and all she could do was  _ cry. _

_ She was a fucking baby. _

He planted soft kisses on her face as he waited for her to calm down. The tears wouldn’t stop… she didn’t know what to do, or how to cope with anything that was surrounding her.

She felt  _ so _ sick.

“shh. deep breaths. look at me. you’re okay. it’s alright.”

She could hear his voice, but she couldn’t process his words. She couldn’t fully grasp the meaning of the word  _ okay. _ Nothing was going through her head correctly. Everything was bad. Nothing was good.

She needed  _ help. _

“want me to order for you?”

…

...She should have thought about that earlier.

She nodded and tried to calm herself down… everything would be okay. He would take care of it.

He always took care of her.

“okay. just breathe,” He told her, as they got back in line. He held her hand, and did his best to order something he knew she would enjoy, along with his own food. He made sure it was healthy, but also had a good combination so everything tasted good.

He wanted her to be happy. Wanted her to feel safe enough with him there.

But she was still anxious… she could feel everybody’s eyes on her, watching her every move. She made a scene, something she desperately wanted to avoid, but she managed to fuck up once again. That was all she ever did. Why couldn’t she just be normal? Why couldn’t she just be  _ good? _

“...Everyone’s staring,” She said, whining softly as she clung closer to her boyfriend. She didn’t feel safe unless he was against her skin.

“we’re almost done. just breathe.”

...He seemed so good at this. It wasn’t fair.

He went through trauma that was just as bad as hers, and he overcame it enough to take care of  _ her, _ somebody who was also broken. She often worried that his mental state might not be the best because of her, but she didn’t really know how to bring that up in conversation.

She watched anxiously as he paid for the food and took her home, the entire experience making her feel exhausted.

** _\---_ **

When Chrissy was home, she realized how shitty of a job she did out in public.

All she had to do was sit there, say what she wanted, and go on with her day, but she couldn’t even do  _ that. _ She sat there having a panic attack over not knowing what kind of  _ sandwich _ she wanted. She got so overwhelmed by the big menu, but  _ why? _ Why couldn’t she be  _ good? _

It wasn’t that fucking hard.

“you did well. i’m proud of you,” Sans complimented her once they were safely back in the bedroom.

…

...That caught her by surprise.

“...That was a disaster?” How could he possibly be proud of that shit show.

He smiled at her, again. “did you wanna go?”

God, no. She never wanted to go anywhere.

She shook her head in response and sat down on the bed, the warmth and familiar smell making her feel better, already.

“did you do it anyways?”

...She nodded.

“then you did well.”

...She felt her cheeks heat up as she accepted the sandwich when offered. She knew exactly what he ordered. Pit Smoked Brisket on Cheesy Garlic, loaded with veggies. She watched him order it, and she felt even more hungry once she had it in her hands. 

She began to chow down as he did the same, grateful he was there to help her through the panic and anxiety.

“...I can never show my face in that Subway ever again,” She told Sans, after she had eaten about half of her sandwich. She couldn’t get it out of her mind, but… she really made a fool of herself back there.

She watched as he finished off his sandwich, not saving any for later. It wasn’t surprising, he never did.

“it doesn’t matter how other people view you. you go in there for food, not to make friends.”

...He was right.

“taste good?” He asked, turning to face her. She almost cowered under the direct gaze.

“...M-Mhm.”

“then it’s worth it, chrissy.”

...She smiled at him. He always knew how to make her feel better, even if her entire day was shit. He pulled her into his lap, and she made herself comfortable. She was happy and fed… finally calmed and relaxed.

“full?” He asked.

“Yeah.” She was comfortably stuffed. The sandwich took up a lot of room in her stomach.

“lemme have you,” He muttered, as he began to kiss her neck.

...She should have expected that, but for some reason, she didn’t.

She wanted it.

She kissed him to show that, hoping she could somehow show how much she loved him through a soft kiss. If anything, it would show consent, and maybe that was enough for now.

He laid her down on the bed, tossing his trash from the sandwich behind him. She would usually scramble up and go to clean it from instinct, but not when she was so enthralled in what was happening.

He began to kiss down her body, and she whimpered, a little nervous.

“...G-Gentle?”

He gave her a smile. “gentle and easy.”

...She was content with that. It made her feel a bit better.

Safe.

He pulled her pants down, and instantly placed a soft kiss on her clit. She shivered and let out a tiny giggle. She was so excited… this always made the day so worth it. It always ended like this. Time together, sexual or non. Sometimes it was a movie, or just cuddling, but often it ended in sex.

He started to lick her clit in a constant rhythm, sending jolts of pleasure down her body, all the way to her toes. The sensation made her want to pull away because it was so strong, but she also wanted to feel  _ more. _

Her legs started to shake, and he had to hold them open as he had his  _ dessert. _

“T-Too much!” She cried out, wiggling her butt on the sheets, trying to get away from the feeling, but  _ God, _ she really didn’t want it to stop.

The coil in her stomach was being pushed down, and eventually, it sprung up, and she came.

She let out a high pitched moan, and Sans laughed softly. He always enjoyed the reactions he got from her whenever he ate her out. She was always quiet unless he was fucking her… he made sure of that.

She panted and tried to catch her breath as he crawled back up and kissed her forehead. She could hear his pants unzip, and that brought her back to reality pretty quickly. It was her favorite part.

She needed it.

“want it?” He asked, as he nuzzled her cheek gently.

“Y-Yes.”

“you sure?”

She whined, feeling embarrassed. She knew exactly what he was doing. He was using this as an opportunity to take away some of her shyness. To make her open up and be more vocal. It was driving her crazy.

“P-Please,” She said, whining and moaning at the same time.

He got close to hear ear and whispered in a soft purr. “beg.”

...She caved.

“P-Please! Please, please, please…”

“please what?”

He lifted her shirt up to expose her chest, and gave her nipple a soft lick, flicking his tongue at the very end.

“S-Sans!” She was getting frustrated. She needed him inside of her, and she needed it  _ now. _

“gotta tell me what you want, angel.”

“Fuck me!” She practically screamed, her frustrations boiling over until she yelled at him.

By the time she got the last letter out, he was inside of her. He slid in with one smooth thrust, and she felt  _ good. _

She gasped and clung to him right away, breathing through the intense feelings. She’d had sex with him so many times before, but she never got used to it. Each and every time it was intense and lovely.

“good girl, good girl,” He praised her, also reassuring her as he slid out, and then back in. thristing at a steady pace.

She kissed him softly as he fucked her roughly, showing love and pleasure all at once. She loved this… she loved how big he felt, and how much he  _ throbbed _ inside of her. She brought her hand down between her legs and rubbed her own clit, finding pleasure in the combination of being fucked and having her most sensitive area massaged.

He leaned down to lick one of her nipples again, looking her right in the eyes, and she was done for.

She came and screamed loudly, her grip on him tightening as she hid her face in his shoulder. He laughed a little and took a bit longer to finish, cumming inside of her with the help of her squeezing around him from her orgasm.

He pulled out, and gave her a gentle kiss on her temple before collecting her in his arms and holding her close.

...She was glad she went out with him today.

“proud of you,” He purred.

“...I still had a breakdown.” She felt guilty.

“i know. and you got through it.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)
> 
> [Discord server! Come chat. 18+.](https://discord.gg/f4xn8rB)
> 
> ___
> 
> I highly suggest following my Twitter and joining my Discord server for updates!
> 
> Also, I'm becoming more active on my Tumblr! Come ask me questions on there, please. I'm an ask blog! I used to run it daily for years, and now I'm back into it. You can ask me about my stories, or you can just ask about the skeletons in general! ❤️


End file.
